


Love

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Airports, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Goodbye, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie drops Richie off at the airport. Saying goodbye is hard.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	Love

“Stay safe,” Eddie told his boyfriend once he drove him to the terminal. If only he could go in with Richie and walk him right to the entrance of the plane. It was better than having to part ways here. This must have been tough for all couples no matter the age. 

Collecting his things together, Richie felt something touch his hand. Meeting Eddie’s eyes, he kissed him. “I love you.”

Feeling his insides explode like fireworks, Richie knew that leaving on this trip wasn’t going to be easy. Now, Eddie was making it impossible for him to leave. It was only for a week. That felt like a year. That was the longest he’d ever been away from Eddie since they started dating. Never would they ever abandon each other for 27 years again. 

“I love you, too,” Richie said back to him, staring into his brown eyes.

“You’re going to miss your flight,” Eddie warned him, a smile on his face. Richie refused to move. He only had an hour before his flight left which didn’t give him enough time. It was amazing how opposite they were. He was organized while Richie liked to trash the place and rush everywhere. Love was love. 

“You started it!” Richie fought with him.

“How am I the one who starts everything? You won’t leave!”

“That’s because I am arresting you for being so incredibly cute!” Richie changed his voice into a serious cop tone.

Eddie leaned against the wheel, smiling. “You know what award you get?”

“What’s that, Eds?”

“The award for being a bone-head!”

Richie smirked. “Does that mean-”

A horn blared behind them, startling them. “Move your car!” Someone hollered at them.

Now it was time for Richie to go. Frowning, Richie gave Eddie another kiss goodbye. “Love you!”

“Love you, too, trashmouth.” And Richie was off. Driving off, Eddie felt a crack in his heart. This was a new feeling. Now, he believed in love. Missing Richie was going to be tough.


End file.
